


The Life Of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel

by Summery_Nights



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Love, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summery_Nights/pseuds/Summery_Nights
Summary: Natsu and his Wife, Lucy were having dinner, but what happens when a normal conversation becomes a full out flirting session? Poor Happy must suffer the madness between his friends.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 41





	The Life Of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel

Diner was ready, and our team, Natsu Lucy and Happy were talking about their day. Natsu was busy shoving food in his face, while Lucy was scolding at Happy for eating too much fish.

“Happy! Your fish is getting everywhere!” Lucy groaned. The blue cat muffled something. 

“Lucy you’re food is great, like usual.” Natsu placed a smooch on her forehead. Lucy giggled at the display of affection. “Aww, thanks Natsu.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “But you really shouldn't eat so much.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve saved some for dessert.” He grinned mischievously. 

“Oh?” Lucy cooed. “And what could that be?”

“Well…” Natsu got closer. “I must pamper my queen, don’t I?”

Lucy blushed a little, knowing where this was going. “ Yes, what ever my dragon king says.” 

“ Why don’t we spice things up Luce? A queen must be worshipped properly on her chambers.”

“And a Dragon king must be worshipped as well.”

“Cough, COUGH.”

Lucy and Natsu turned around to see Happy barfing up his food in a bucket. “ Can you please not do it, in front of ME?” the cat whined. 

Lucy flushed. “Why haven’t you stopped us?” 

“I did, I called you out like 10 times, but you didn’t hear me.”

Natsu leaned back in his chair. “Well, Luce, let’s take this to the bed.” He scooped with his wife. “See ya later, Happy.” 

“Bleh! I’m gonna go to Charle! I don’t wanna hear you!” 

“HAPPY!”


End file.
